Mon trésor
by Loecho
Summary: Peut être une heure. Ou 58 minutes. Il va mourir.


**_Dans la famille des OS un peu vieux ...quand j'avais encore des maths (beurk le lycée) et que ça arrivait à m'inspirer ...ouais ...Je n'ai pas changé grand chose !_**

* * *

Plus qu'une heure.  
Il était assis sur le banc de bois dur et usé de sa cellule, le corps légèrement en avant, les coudes sur ses jambes et les mains liées par de lourdes menottes.  
Peut être cinquante-huit minutes, ou cinquante neuf, comment savoir ?  
Un rayon vague de lumière perçait par l'étroite fenêtre et mettait à jour le ballet de poussières qui voletait dans l'air.  
C'était inutile de chercher à savoir combien de temps il lui restait, ses bourreaux ne seraient sûrement pas là à l'heure exacte. Peut être même qu'ils seraient en avance. Ils devaient être impatients. Impatients de voir tomber sa tête et son sourire orgueilleux.  
Il était arrivé hier soir. Cet endroit était certes terrible pour ce qu'il représentait, mais bien moins humide et plus illuminé qu'Impel Down. Ici au moins, il voyait un bout de ciel, un bout infime, mais qui représentait pour lui une forme d'espoir.  
Il ne donnerait pas leur joie à ceux qui attendaient sa fin. Il mourrait fièrement, avec tout l'orgueil d'un homme qui a vécu jusqu'au bout et qui a été heureux. Pas comme eux.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait leur dire. Avec sa mort, ils croyaient pouvoir souffler, ils se pensaient au bout du tunnel, comme s'il était le Mal, comme si partant il éradiquerai tout ce que cette terre avait de pourrit. Mais non. Il ne laisserai pas son œuvre inachevée. Il allait leur donner envie, à tous, de prendre la mer. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il souhaitait que tout un chacun devienne pirate. Ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'ils découvrent ainsi un des plus grands trésors de l'homme : la Liberté. Le peuple de cette planète n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre ça dans ses mots mais c'est en conséquence qu'ils le mettraient à jour. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, qui se lancent dans la vie sans comprendre ce qu'ils vont jouir ou souffrir. Il se devait de les guider un peu. Car malgré tous ceux qu'il avait tué et par delà tous ceux qu'il avait protégé, il les aimait ces idiots, ces fous, ces exaltés de semblables. Il haïssait le bourreau et aimait l'homme qui était en lui, comme les milliards d'autres êtres qui tremblaient à son nom.

Il ne sentirait plus jamais la première bouchée acide de kiwi l'électriser, il ne connaîtrait plus le réconfort d'un bain brûlant après avoir bravé la tempête salée, il ne reverrait plus ses hommes, ses amis, sa famille. Il ne se brûlerait plus la gorge à l'eau de mer, il n'aurait plus jamais de courbatures.  
Mais il avait bien vécu. Et jusqu'au bout il avait suivit sa propre volonté, il n'avait même pas laissé à la marine le privilège de le trouver, il s'était livré lui même. Il s'était élevé plus haut que n'importe qui, il avait tout bravé, véritable tempête vivante. Il était rempli d'orgueil et le cultivait, fier de son titre, de ses prouesses. Quand il avait su qu'il allait mourir et que sa maladie était incurable, il avait réalisé l'irréalisable. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il savait qu'il avait changé le monde.

Il sourit tout seul dans sa cellule. Soudain la lourde porte grinça emportant une nuée de grains de poussière avec elle. Il planta ses yeux charbons dans ceux des hommes lourdement armés, un rire arrogant à la commissure des lèvres. Ceux-ci abordaient des airs assurés, ou tentaient de le faire. Qu'importe, il n'avait pas peur. Ils lui demandèrent de se lever. Il prit son temps pour le faire, les défia du regard pendant dix secondes. C'est long, dix secondes. Ce qu'il leur infligeait c'était de la tension à l'état pur, il le savait. Ils devaient penser qu'une fois encore il allait leur échapper, comme toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Cependant il resterait vainqueur jusqu'au bout. Il se leva. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, la luminosité soudaine provoqua une sourde douleur à son front et il s'en délecta. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher, ils devaient contourner une cour avant de grimper à des escaliers. Ses lourdes bottes s'enfonçaient dans la terre sèche, qui ressemblait à du sable. Il y aurait du monde. Du monde pour crier la haine surtout. Ceux qui pleuraient, ses amis, ne viendraient pas voir et il les en remerciait. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, des mouettes passaient, indifférentes à son sort comme à celui de l'humanité. Il y aurait du monde pour lui demander où il était. À tous les coups. Son trésor.

Il faisait chaud, même les brises étaient brûlantes. Que c'était bon cette sensation qu'il avait toujours rejeté jusqu'ici.

Oh oui il y en aurait forcément pour demander. Il rit dans le silence étrange de cette dernière marche. Peu de gens étaient au courant de son emplacement. Son meilleur ami évidemment, en faisait partie. Mais à présent qu'il allait mourir ...

Il savait ce qu'il dirait. «Mon trésor ...»  
Son beau trésor doré comme le soleil, pur comme le premier jour. Son trésor au parfum pivoine.

A présent ses pieds gravissaient des marches en pierre dure et des murs vieux comme le monde avaient remplacé le ciel.

«Mon trésor ...»  
Est-ce qu'il avait mérité ça ? C'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Ils avait découvert une richesse qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner, bien plus belle et désirable que tous les joyaux de la terre. Et puis il y avait ce petit espoir, qu'il ne verrait jamais, mais qu'il aimait déjà.

Ils sortirent pour arriver à l'échafaud. La foule était au rendez-vous, imposante. Il n'y prêtait pas attention.

«Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse ...»  
Sa fin était arrivée, il n'avait plus le choix. Il le laissait ce magnifique espoir, à la cruelle affection du monde. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, il savait les hommes terribles mais c'était ainsi. C'était presque douloureux de se sentir impuissant, sur ce point, ce seul point là.

Les gardes le firent s'accroupir, ses genoux fatigués raclèrent le sol. C'était apaisant d'une certaine manière, de savoir que d'ici quelques minutes, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien. Presque euphorique.

«Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse ...»  
Quant il avait su ...Dieu quant il avait su ...il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ça un jour, ce sentiment d'avoir laissé sur terre quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

Sa tête se courba. Il ne cessait de sourire, il sourirait jusqu'au bout.

«Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde !»  
Dans le ventre d'une femme, dans le cœur d'une femme. Comme il avait aimé ! Par delà toute cette vie, il avait connu un amour qu'il ne croyait pas exister. Il avait connu les sourires rassurants d'une amante, ses doigts fins sur sa joue, son cœur tout près du sien, son courage mêlé au sien, sa gentillesse. Mais ce n'était pas «une» femme, c'était Elle, sa femme. Avec elle il avait était un homme plus qu'un légende, un esprit plus qu'une force. Il aurait presque voulut lui demander pardon de mourir. Mais elle s'y attendait.

«Mon trésor !»  
Il avait vécu une vie sans regret aucun. Il était allé au bout de ses rêves, au bout de tout.  
Mais. Mais il laissait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Son trésor.

Serait-il brun ? Serait-il blond ? Il ne verrait ni ses premiers pas ni ses sourires. Mais il allait vivre.  
Son trésor. Ça allait être difficile d'être né de lui, de porter son sang. Mais il allait vivre.  
Son trésor. Inestimable, invendable, incomparable. Il serait fou, il serait bête, il serait horrible. Peut être. Qu'importe il l'aimait déjà.

«Trouvez le !»  
C'est ça, il savait qu'ils le voulaient, qu'ils voulaient lui faire payer des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commit. Mais ils ne le trouveraient pas. Rouge et lui l'aimaient déjà trop pour qu'ils le découvrent.

Un jour peut être, la vérité éclaterai. Alors, il devrait faire face, être fort. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que Roger voulait, c'est soit entouré d'amour. Il savait qu'il lui laissait un héritage terrible. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne jamais abandonner, de se battre jusqu'au bout. Il aurait voulu lui dire que la haine est partout mais l'amour aussi. Il aurait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

Rouge était perdue. Aussi sûrement que lui l'était. Et leur destin était trop liée pour qu'elle vive longtemps.

Mais le bébé ...

«Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse ! Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde !»

Que les hommes sont vaniteux. Le vrai prochain seigneur des pirates serait celui qui comprendrait.  
Le One Piece ? Lui avait le sien, personnel. À chacun de trouver son trésor. Ni argent, ni pierres.

Sa fille ou son fils ? Aucune importance. Il allait vivre.

Ce jour là le vent emporta le dernier souffle de Gol. , le Roi des pirates. Il emporta aussi le secret terrible d'un père aimant.

* * *

 _ **Une review, une review, une review-view-view-view ! (sur l'air des trois petits chats)**_


End file.
